Malade
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Skye prends soin du docteur Simmons, malade. Traduction


Malade

Auteur : RedBeautySkimmonsFTW

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Sick

Disclaimer : Manque de chance, Agents of SHIELD n'est toujours pas à moi, la fanfiction non plus. Par contre, la traduction si (quand même!)

**Phrases**

«_Paroles_»

* * *

«_Je meurs._»

**Skye sourit, levant les yeux au ciel tout en continuait à chercher dans le tiroir.** «_Tu n'est pas en train de mourir, Docteur Drama._» **Taquina-t-elle, ramassant divers objets. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant l'étiquette d'une bouteille pour la reposer en suite.** «_On pourrait penser que quelqu'un avec autant de diplômes que toi serait en mesure de diagnostiquer le fait qu'elle a la grippe._»

**Jemma plissa les yeux, regardant méchamment sa petite amie.** «_Tu ferais une terrible infirmière._»

**Skye ignora le commentaire, et ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de murmurer un **_**Enfin**_** en saisissant un thermomètre. Elle referma le tiroir et se tourna vers Jemma avec une moue amusée.** «_Oh, quelqu'un est désagréable et commence à me prendre trop au sérieux._»

«_Ne te moque pas!_» **Murmura Jemma, toussant un peu plus fort. Elle gémit quand son corps se tendit plus qu'avant et remonta la couverture plus haut sur son corps.**

**Skye serra les lèvres pour étouffer le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper. Elle éclaircit la gorge et lança à Jemma un regard d'excuse.** «_Je suis désolée, bébé. Je vais arrêter._» **Elle se dirigea vers le lit, prenant place à côté de Jemma. Elle souleva le thermomètre et haussa un sourcil.** «_Maintenant, ouvre la bouche et fais aah._»

**Jemma plissa les yeux.** «_Tu n'imagine quand même pas que je vais faire quelque chose comme ça?_» **Elle toussa encore, obligeant Skye à se pencher en avant un bref moment. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, son visage reflétant sa douleur.** «_Les vrais médecins ne disent jamais au patient d'ouvrir la bouche et de faire aah. Tu devrais savoir..._»

**Skye poussa l'objet dans sa bouche, faisant instantanément taire Jemma. Elle sourit fièrement.** «_Voilà, c'est mieux._» **Elle ignora le grognement provenant de sa petite amie et regarda sa montre. **«_Tu pense pouvoir être sage pendant deux minutes?_»

**Jemma pencha légèrement la tête. L'éclat d'avertissement ne quittait pas ses traits. Elle soupira, hochant la tête.**

«_C'est bien, chérie._» **Skye se pencha en avant et posa un petit baiser sur son front. L'inquiétude revint aussitôt quand elle se recula.** «_Tu est brulante._»

**Jemma lui lança un regard entendu et murmura quelque chose.**

**Skye se pencha en essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle regarda sa montre et retira le thermomètre de la bouche de Jemma. **«_Quoi?_»

«_Je t'avais dit que j'étais en train de mourir._»

**Skye leva les yeux au ciel et vérifia la température. Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant.** «_Tu n'est pas en train de mourir, mais tu n'es pas prête à sortir de ce lit, en tout cas._» **Elle attrapa le téléphone de Jemma sur la table de chevet et lui montra avant de le glisser dans sa poche.** «_Et n'essaie même pas d'appeler Fitz pour parler de ce truc posé sur la table du laboratoire. Tu dois te reposer._»

**Jemma fit un bruit moqueur et se redressa, un peu trop vite. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, pour dire à Skye qu'il y avait un spécimen très important sur sa table, elle se sentit très étourdie. La chambre autour d'elle sembla bouger, et la plus étrange variété de couleur apparut devant ses yeux. Elle gémit et se réinstalla sur son oreiller.**

**Skye croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sourit en connaissance de cause.** «_Tu ne te sens pas très bien, hein?_»

**Jemma plissa les yeux.** «_Tu es incorrigible._» **Elle toussa, se tourna sur le côté.**

**Skye fit un pas en avant, prenant les couvertures entre ses mains pour venir border le corps surchauffé de Jemma.** «_Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter._» **Plaisanta-t-elle en riant alors que Jemma levait les yeux au ciel.** «_Reste ici, je vais te faire un peu de soupe._»

**Jemma soupira, avant d'abandonner. Elle savait que Skye avait raison. Elle détestait simplement être malade. Ça ruinait son programme et la faisait se sentir inutile. En plus ce ça, elle traitait Skye horriblement. Elle était bien meilleure médecin que patient. Elle prouvait ce point, en plus, en pleurant qu'elle était en train de mourir.**

**Elle regarda Skye border les couvertures autour d'elle. Ses yeux chocolat étaient concentré sur ses mouvements. Ne pas trop serrer les couvertures, mais assez pour transpirer tout ce qui était malade. Ses yeux se connectèrent avec ceux de Jemma et elle sourit en bougeant une mèche de cheveux collée sur le front de Jemma.**

«_Merci._» **Fit Jemma doucement, gênée de la façon dont elle agissait.**

**Skye laissa échapper un petit rire en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Jemma. **«_C'est la première fois que j'entends ça de toute la journée._»

**Jemma fit la moue, se tournant sur le dos.** «_Je sais et je suis désolée._» **Elle remonta les couvertures à ses lèvres, bloquant la série de toux qui a suivi. Elle laissa retomber la couverture une fois les toussotements arrêtés, une expression penaude sur son visage empourpré.** «_Je n'aime pas être malade._»

«_Qui aime ça?_» **Skye haussa les épaules, s'assaillant une nouvelle fois sur le lit. Ses doigts retournèrent caresser les cheveux de Jemma.** «_Je veux juste t'aider à aller mieux, c'est tout. Tu l'a suffisamment fait pour moi ces derniers temps._» **Elle sourit chaleureusement.** «_Il est temps que je te retourne la faveur._»

**Jemma lui rendit son sourire.** «_Et bien, j'apprécie._»** Elle prit la main de Skye dans les siennes.** «_Je te remercie._» **Elle embrassa la paume de la main de sa petite amie avant de tousser dedans sans le vouloir. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'excusant.** «_Je suis désolée._»

**Skye se mit à rire.** «_Pas de soucis._» **Elle s'essuya la main rapidement sur la couverture, faisant sourire la jeune médecin avec amusement.** «_Je vais te faire ta soupe maintenant._» **Elle se pencha en avant, posant sa main sur la joue de Jemma pour déposer un baiser sur son front.**

**Jemma ferma les yeux et soupira au contact. Elle aurait voulu embrasser Skye pour de vrai. Lui montrer à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle faisait. Pour s'excuser de chaque remarque sarcastique, chaque pleurnicheries qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Entourant le poignet de Skye avec sa main, elle laissa son pouce caresser la peau de la jeune hacktiviste jusqu'à ce que Skye se penche en arrière et la regarde dans les yeux à nouveau.**

«_Je t'aime._» **Déclara Jemma, la regardant de ses yeux vitreux et malades.**

**Skye laissa échapper un adorable sourire en coin.** «_Et je t'aime, Docteur Drama._» **Taquina-t-elle, touchant le menton de Jemma.** «_Je serais de retour bientôt._» **Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.**

«_Poulet et nouilles, s'il te plait._»

**Skye rit. **«_Tout ce que tu veux._» **Répondit-elle, jetant un clin d'oeil à Jemma avant de sortir de la couchette.**


End file.
